Love Promises Violin
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: When Kyouya is in the music room playing his violin he muses all the while not noticing he has a listener who loves him more than he knows.


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I do not claim any ownership to the characters or the series. I do however own the original character featured in the story. Please do not use her without permission.

His hands often worked expertly upon his violin as he often played it when he was either in a depressed mood or in a mood that often was masked by those glasses he wore upon his face. It often made anyone who viewed the young man playing the violin to question if he'd ever had a true smile upon his face. This much was certain that he'd often hold back each time he'd try to play a song which reflected happiness or joy; during those times his hands would often stop short of the melody and he'd fall back into the slow sad tempo he had grown to accept as a part of his life.

Age seventeen and he was already feeling like he wanted to end his life, It was mostly due to the pressure that was put upon him by his father to surpass his older brothers in the hopes of becoming heir to his family's company, another reason he dreaded to get out of bed in the morning. He'd have to put on the mask that he wore when attending school. No one knew the true him; no one knew if his heart was hurting, no one knew the young man behind the cool exterior. Even if they tried to get to know him, he'd push them away or analyze them until he found merits, he could achieve by befriending them.

There was one person or at least a young woman who'd often try her damndest to pull him away from his work so he could learn to have fun, For some odd reason she'd hide in the dressing rooms of the now empty Music Room 3 after club activities were done and listen to him play the violin. Of course, she always assumed he wasn't aware of her presence, but he knew she was there listening to his sad melody. For an hour at a time he'd play, and she stayed until he was finished before sneaking out the back entrance to the room to avoid being seen; however, she wasn't going to escape him today.

"I know you are listening so come out," He called out to her watching as she lost her balance tumbling onto the marble floor with an audible thud.

"Ah, I am sorry for disturbing you Kyouya-Senpai," She stuttered blushing in embarrassment. "I was just leaving please excuse me."

With a cool smile and placing his violin on the table softly Kyouya crossed the room taking his unexpected listener's hand into his. "If you wanted to listen to me play why didn't you just ask me instead of spying?"

"Well…I…you see Kyouya-Senpai, I did not want to pry into your private time," She held his gaze for as long as she could and during that time she noticed in his eyes they held a small tremor of happiness that wasn't always evident in them.

Had her presence really made him happy?

"Please, I don't mind having an audience," Helping her up from the floor he led her over to one of the couches and sat her down, he couldn't help but notice how tense and nervous she was but that was always something everyone held when they were caught. His eyes were fixated on the deep brown color that reminded him of chocolate. "Shall I perform for you?"

"Sure Kyouya-Senpai but you really don't have to," Feeling her cheeks flush a brighter red, her gaze trailed to those eyes that reminded her of storm clouds. She saw a fierce fire burn in them but also a protective aura that was hidden behind the lens of his glasses. She wanted nothing more but to be lost within them forever.

"I insist," Walking back to the table he picked up his beloved instrument and began playing a soft melody which held a tremor of sadness but mixed with the softness of a story being told by music. Giving her a gentle smile, he worked his magic upon the violin as if he was born to play it for his whole life.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the soft tune as she allowed it to wrap around her and echo through her mind. The melody seemed to grab ahold of her as she felt almost like she was floating in the sky among the birds and in the Heavens. The sadness in the melody was ignored and she focused on the happiness that would sneak into the melody. She could understand that his undying need for someone to understand him was being radiated through his violin. It was an escape for him that wouldn't ever judge him. Slowly she opened her eyes as the melody died down and Kyouya was putting the violin away in its case.

"I hope you enjoyed the melody Miss Sakurai," Kyouya picked up the violin and placed it onto the floor next to his school bag, his gaze fell upon the young woman sitting on the couch nearby.

"It was wonderful Kyouya-Senpai, I never knew you were so talented with the violin," closing her eyes she placed her hands over her chest where her beating heart rested. "It's as though you were painting a painting or writing a story, your violin playing is really beautiful."

"Why thank you," Kyouya sat down next to her on the couch taking her hands into his, leaning close to her face he asked. "So, what's the real reason you were spying on me?"

"I already gave you a valid reason," She couldn't believe him one minute they had a peaceful and quiet moment and then the next he was questioning if she had an ulterior motive as to why she stuck around. "Don't you dare go questioning me like I am one of those fangirls that stop by the host club."

"Well Miss Sakurai if you were trying to hide the fact that you are interested in me, you're doing a lousy job of it."

"You jerk, If I did have interest in you I sure as hell would not let you know," She felt her voice quiver with sadness realizing that her heart was breaking each time she would lie about not being interested in him. It hurt but she'd be damned if he had the satisfaction of being right. "Besides last time I checked you're the one who displayed an interest in me."

"Are you implying that I'd be interested in you?" Kyouya blushed but quickly hid it by looking down so his glasses could hide the way his eyes were reflecting the truth. "Your accusation is laughable at best."

"Uh-huh, well if you aren't interested in me then I am going to be leaving now," Standing up from the couch she began heading in the direction of the door. "Then again surpassing others is something you only care about."

"Wait a minute Miss Sakurai," Kyouya got up from the couch and followed her, when he got close enough, he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Are you insinuating that I cannot find a girlfriend because of my blind ambition to surpass my older brothers for the chance at inheriting my father's company?"

"Of…of course not," Jenny began trying to pull her arm away only to have him grip her wrist tighter. She turned around and noticed he held a look of sadness on his face but tried his best to quickly hide it before she noticed. "Unless you are unhappy with the way you are living."

"Don't be stupid," Kyouya snapped though in his mind he was questioning how someone could see through the barrier he put up around himself. Sure, Tamaki had done it once before but that was because he let his guard down for a brief second. Pushing up his glasses he sent a glare at her adding. "I am very pleased with the way I am living Miss Sakurai ."

"Then why is it whenever you talk about it, you look so sad?" Even though they had known each other for half the school year she often was able to read his emotions like a book and what she learned is that whenever she could she should look into his eyes to read what his emotions were displaying and so far she could tell they were always displaying sadness and disdain for the path he had chosen to lead.

"How do you know I am not thinking about something that could be making me upset," Kyouya questioned. "If you want to make observations Miss Sakurai you should look deeper into the matter before opening your mouth."

"I can tell when you are sad,"

"Really, how can you tell?"

"Eyes don't lie!"

Taken by surprise of her sudden outburst Kyouya quietly cursed the fact that he showed a moment of weakness around her. Ootoris were not allowed to harbor any sign of weakness and that included the emotion of sadness. Sure he'd like to be free to do as he pleased but for the sake of winning the family company, he needed to show that he was strong and smart enough to reach for it even if it meant stepping on those who got in his way.

"Miss Sakurai you are sadly mistaken," He faked a laugh and tried to brush it off as a joke but to no avail. She detected the fakeness of his laugh.

"You're lying," she said softly turning away, so she didn't have to look him in the eye. "If you are going to be stubborn and admit you aren't in pain then that's just fine with me, I regret ever worrying about you."

"Miss Sakurai," Placing a hand on the doorway above her he leaned closer to her. He did not know what the hell was going on but thanks to this girl he was suddenly feeling the urge to spill out all his feelings to her and hoped that she'd understand him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I cannot help but worry," Jenny felt tears shaking in her eyes she tried to keep herself from crying, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a crybaby who worried about every little thing, but it was no use. Walking forward, her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist as she leaned her head against his chest burying her head into his shirt. "Please...don't overwork yourself, if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

He was surprised this girl not only could read his emotions, but she gave a damn about him. Sure, during club hours it seemed that all she cared about was entertaining boys but that was just a rouse she was secretly worrying about him. He couldn't believe it; Someone other than Tamaki was worried for him, this was a surprise but not one that he was going to let her see he was happy and pleased about the outcome. "Miss Sakurai I am not going to overwork myself."

"B...but you always look so tired," She began her eyes held concern and worry in them, but she needed to at least get him to understand that she was truly and honestly worried for him. Sure, she pretended to always have some sort of grudge against him, but she was only doing what she thought was necessary for attention. Right now, however, all this dissolved. "Y...you should take it easy some time, at least enough to stop you from getting sick or killing yourself."

"You won't have to worry alright," He gave her small smile and pulled her into his arms holding her close. Running his hands through her hair he wanted to show her that he was grateful for her concern. It showed that his emotions and unhappiness was noticed by more than one person. "Thank you..."

"Huh, what..." She shook out the shock of being embraced in his arms long enough to realize he was happy and grateful. "Senpai I didn't do anything...I mean I just was worried that's all, I know there are probably a lot of people who worry about you more or less."

Her innocence and naivety struck a final blow to his heart as he stared down at the dark-haired girl, she really must have some kind of way to block out the truth and just go on as if the world wasn't cold or cruel. It was strange how she's able to do that maybe that's why he was so happy around her whenever they crossed paths, it was as if they were meant to bring each other happiness; He needed to let her know how much she meant to him. "Miss Sakurai I..." he paused noticing she was shaking her head.

"Please you do not have to say it," Jenny gave him a sweet smile through her tears, she normally wouldn't cry but these tears were not of sadness but of happiness. She didn't know that her presence only brought him happiness. She was glad because of that fact she'd always be able to keep him happy no matter what happened. Maybe the melody on his violin wouldn't harbor sadness or sorrow as it had previously. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from his arms and walked over to the table where the violin sat. Opening the case her hands ran delicately upon the smooth wood and the strings of the instrument. She carefully and gingerly picked it up before turning around holding it as if it were made from the most delicate of materials. "Please...will you play one more time?"

Taken by surprise Kyouya walked over to the girl and took the violin from her hands. He stared at her for a long moment wondering why she wanted him to play again when all the melodies he played were filled with sadness. Why was this time so different? "Miss Sakurai, why do you want me to play again?"

"I want to hear you play one more time..." Jenny insisted as she took a seat on the nearby sofa. She smiled at him softly and added. "I really want to hear you play...one last time before we go home?"

"Alright," He gave her a smile running a hand on her head gently as he started playing again. What he didn't realize that the tempo of the melody held a tremor of happiness that had been absent. Realizing the change, he opened his eyes and glanced over at the girl sitting on the couch as he smiled and resumed playing a small smile played upon his lips. For the first time that he could clearly remember his violin melody was filled with happiness.

**End**

**Author Notes:** This is an old fanfic I wrote back in 2012 when I first joined the fandom. This story was done so many years ago that it wasn't well written. However, I went in and did a full edit for 2019. This is a one-shot that falls in line with the "Queens of The Host Club series" that's currently being written. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please as always drop a review!


End file.
